


I Feel Like I'm Going Crazy

by FluffyHeretic



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, It’s Tiddy Time (the best time), Multi, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, because.... why not? itll be fun, canon shuu and sweet shuu and hitori AND kazuaki have a 4some, dang we goin all out huh, i hope if you discovered me thru my ship fics or smth, of this smut fic.., so u can interpret it as u want but ya thats the intent, the Secret Lore, theyve like been on hormones and had surgery so, tho its not explicit in that i guess, ur not too put off by the fact that i occasionally post Ridiculous Smut lmao..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHeretic/pseuds/FluffyHeretic
Summary: Sometimes you just want to get dicked down with two good friends and... a copy of yourself. Nothing weird about that.(Okay, it's a little weird.)(It's VERY weird.)Well, at the very least, it'll definitely be interesting.





	I Feel Like I'm Going Crazy

Sometimes Shuu just got to have a normal day. Get up, go to work, come home, relax, and go to bed. Not a lot to ask for.

Sometimes she’s sitting on the couch, getting work done on her laptop, and her sweeter clone from another world pops in and says, of all possible things, “Hey, I’m horny. Are you horny too?”

“Do you talk to other people like that?” Shuu muttered, even though she already knew the answer.

“Well since we’re the same person, it doesn’t make sense to have barriers between us, right?” The other Shuu (who had been given the admittedly fitting moniker of Iwasweetie) came up behind the couch and leaned on it, looking at her counterpart with what could only have been described as a sultry grin. “I think we’ve already proved that much.”

Shuu blushed and looked back down at the screen, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult to focus on the words of the email she had been reading. “Yes, well… What’s your point?”

“I already told you. I feel like Niagara Falls down there!”

Shuu rolled her eyes. “Okay, well, take care of it yourself.”

“But I want dick!”

“Then why are you asking me?” Shuu groaned. “I don’t have any for you.”

“Because I was going to invite Hitori over to do it, and then I thought, ‘Hey, it’d be nice to have Kazuaki over too.’ You know, just a fun friendly fuck fest, right?” Iwasweetie went on like it was a perfectly natural thing to be talking about. She was reserved in public but behind closed doors, well, she could sometimes be very… sex-positive.

Shuu could not believe that she was actually hearing this. “Uh… right. And?”

“Then I realized that it wouldn’t be fair to invite all my favorite fuck buddies over for a good time and then not invite _you,_ my most favoritest fuck buddy of them all.” She wrapped her arms around Shuu, bending down to kiss her cheek. “So I’m inviting you!”

“Consider it considered.”

“Sooo? What’s your answer?”

Shuu pinched her nose. “Just… Ugh. Let me see how I feel when they get here, I guess.”

“So if you still don’t want to, we’re just all gonna fuck with you sitting there?”

“Well, I’m not moving, so… Seems like it.” Shuu didn’t look up from her work for even a second. “Just try not to be too loud, hm?”

“Aww, fine!” Iwasweetie finally stood up. “But you can change your mind anytime.”

“Mhm.”

 

Iwasweetie left the room to make the call, and it was only a few minutes later when she skipped back in to proudly announce that both Hitori and Kazuaki would be over that night. She then spent the next few hours in the bathroom getting ready, all while Shuu continued to diligently focus on work.

By the time the fucking was soon to commence, Shuu had not changed her mind. When Iwasweetie happily greeted her two guests, Shuu had not changed her mind. When they started sharing quick kisses and risque touches, Shuu had still not changed her mind.

When Hitori came over, looked at her and asked, “Are you joining us, Shuu?” Shuu looked back at his gorgeous, handsome face and couldn’t say anything but, “Yes.” Dammit.

Stupid sexy Hitori.

But Shuu couldn’t complain because she was too busy sliding her laptop onto the coffee table to meet Hitori’s kiss. They ended up laying across the couch, just casually making out, hands running gently across each other’s bodies. Shuu was distantly aware of Iwasweetie saying something about being glad she joined in, but didn’t pay any mind.

She had really managed to convince herself that she wasn’t going to join, despite knowing that she was uncontrollably attracted to everyone involved, and also had a bad case of touch starvation. She never had any chance, did she?

Hitori broke the kiss and sat up, straddling Shuu. “Should we move to the bedroom?”

Shuu heard Iwasweetie and Kazuaki agree, and then Hitori was getting up and holding out a hand for her. She took it and allowed herself to be pulled up, and then suddenly she was being scooped up and carried bridal style. She was about to complain or at least make a snarky comment, but Hitori shot her that perfect winning smile and she was speechless.

So Hitori carried Shuu to the bedroom, where Iwasweetie and Kazuaki had already gotten comfortable. Iwasweetie was on her back, pants pulled down and shirt pushed up as she groped her own breast. Kazuaki was currently mouthing his way down her stomach.

Shuu was laid down onto the bed next to Iwasweetie, and glanced in her direction just for her to look back and say far too excitedly, “Wanna get eaten out together?”

She wasn’t really sure how she was supposed to react to that, but it did sound like it would be nice, so she said, “Okay.” Then she looked back up at Hitori. “I mean, if you want to.”

The words were barely out of her mouth before her pants were pulled down and Hitori just… dove right in. Shuu didn’t even have a chance to think of a response before she had her head thrown back, moaning as Hitori licked and gently nibbled her labia.

She felt Iwasweetie’s hand on her arm, and instinctively reached up until they ended up holding hands, clutching tightly as they got their worlds rocked. Hitori was _astonishingly_ good at eating pussy, and from how loud Iwasweetie was, Kazuaki was apparently not bad either.

Shuu could not honestly say that she regretted agreeing to this. Especially when Hitori drove in even further, swirling his tongue around her folds. Then he got to her clit, _oh thank god,_ and after a few more moments her grip on Iwasweetie’s hand became white-knuckled as she rode Hitori’s face through her first orgasm of the night.

Hitori got up, and Shuu was barely aware of Iwasweetie turning over to face her. She did the same, and could immediately tell by Iwasweetie’s loose muscles and blown eyes that they had just cum together. Then they were kissing sloppily, hands roaming over each other’s skin. Fondling a boob, stroking a nipple.

Shuu assumed in the back of her head that Hitori and Kazuaki had started giving each other attention, but she was quickly distracted by Iwasweetie’s finger sliding into her wet cunt. She gasped and moaned as it was quickly followed by a second, and humped down onto the intrusive digits. Then she decided that she needed to return the favor, so her own fingers found their way into Iwasweetie’s love hole and didn’t hold back. They stayed like that for a while, fingerfucking each other and gasping against each other’s lips.

At one point Shuu became curious as to what Hitori and Kazuaki were up to, and broke her kiss with Iwasweetie to look and see Kazuaki on Hitori’s lap, the two of them making out as they frotted.

She looked back to Iwasweetie only to see her sitting up, keeping her fingers in Shuu’s pussy, but Shuu couldn’t reach her from the new angle. So she sat up as well, desperate to get her fingers back in that tight warmth, only for them to brush against someone else’s.

She looked up and saw Hitori sticking his fingers in there as well, while his balls were fondled by Iwasweetie’s free hand. Hitori smiled, and they silently decided to fingerfuck Iwasweetie together.

Hitori and Kazuaki had transitioned to jacking each other off. Shuu made eye contact with Kazuaki and, words failing her, made a ‘come closer’ gesture with her hand. After a bit of shuffling and repositioning, the four of them were in one wank circle, hands on just about every body part imaginable.

Shuu leaned into Kazuaki to kiss him messily, too out of her mind to think it through very much. He was usually a very shy kisser, and he was still quite dainty about it, but even he was far gone enough to be a bit shameless in how he nibbled her lip and dove his tongue into her mouth. Shuu was more than happy to match his enthusiasm.

“You’re so pretty,” Kazuaki gasped between their kisses. “You’re all so pretty, I love you-”

Shuu smiled and kissed him even more passionately. “So are you.”

The pure carnal pleasure, the sounds of everyone’s gasps and moans, the smell of sex filling the air- it filled Shuu’s brain with cotton, putting her in a horny trance as she lost herself in the sensations.

Just as it was getting good, though, Iwasweetie suddenly snapped out of her own reverie, perking up as if she had suddenly realized something. Shuu only noticed because Iwasweetie’s hands had both stopped, and couldn’t hold back a small whine.

The frustration was quickly replaced with curiosity, however, when Iwasweetie said, “Oh my gosh, I have the _best_ idea!”

Everyone else stopped as well, sharing curious glances with each other. Before anyone could ask for elaboration, however, Iwasweetie stayed one step ahead. “Kazuaki, would you like to fuck my ass?” She said it so easily, like it was the simplest thing in the world. Shuu couldn’t help but be jealous of how confident she managed to be about all this.

Kazuaki was already blushing, but he then turned _red._ “U-Umm… I mean… Yeah. Yes, please.”

“Great!” Iwasweetie moved forward and guided Kazuaki back until he was flat on his back. Then she leaned over to dig through the nightstand. “Would you prepare me, please?”

Kazuaki still looked like he could barely believe this was happening as he took the bottle of lube when it was handed to him. “Y-Yes ma’am.”

Iwasweetie positioned herself so she was kneeling with her knees on either side of Kazuaki’s chest. As Kazuaki slicked his fingers up and shyly started probing into her asshole, Iwasweetie bent her head down and took his cock into her mouth. Kazuaki’s breath hitched and his toes curled as Iwasweetie took his entire length like a champ, going to town on that dick.

Shuu realized that he and Hitori had just sort of been watching with fascination. Watching other people fuck was hot too, but it wasn’t until she felt Hitori’s hand on her shoulder that she snapped back to attention and remembered her own need.

“Do you also want to… you know,” Hitori nodded his head to Iwasweetie and Kazuaki with a smirk on his lips, “go all the way?”

Shuu blinked, head momentarily filled not with lust, but infatuation. She already knew her answer. “Uh, y-yes.” She paused for a moment as she decided which hole she wanted to Hitori to fill. Anal was always fun, but her pussy was on _fire._ She felt her cheeks burn as she struggled with how to communicate that. She couldn’t even make eye contact as she said, “You can… um…” She ran her hand shyly over her lower lips, hoping she was getting the point across. “You know… If that sounds good to you too.”

Hitori smiled softly, making Shuu’s heart melt. “I’d love to.”

“You guys should do doggy style,” Iwasweetie suddenly piped up. She had moved forward to hover her hips above Kazuaki’s for reverse cowgirl position, lining his already-lubed cock up with her prepared hole. “And Shuu, come over here so you’re facing me. You know, for my idea.” She grinned. “If you want, obviously. But I think it’ll be really fun!”

Shuu and Hitori looked to each other. He shrugged. “I don’t see why not, yeah?”

Shuu didn’t either. “Uh, sure.” So she did as she was asked, getting on her hands and knees right in front of Iwasweetie. She watched as her counterpart lowered herself onto Kazuaki’s dick, groaning as it slid into her tight butt. Kazuaki moaned too and grabbed her waist, driving his heels into the bed for leverage as he pushed up into her.

It was a big turn-on, so Shuu was grateful that Hitori didn’t waste any time sliding his cock into her. Her eyes rolled back into her head, lids fluttering, mouth slack in a breathy moan. He filled her up _so_ nicely - it was everything she needed. He started moving gently, and she pushed back against his every thrust, eager for more. He was hitting every right spot and making her see stars. She couldn’t believe she had even entertained the idea of refusing to be a part of this.

They all continued like that for a bit, Hitori plowing Shuu from behind while Iwasweetie rode Kazuaki. Just as Shuu started wondering why Iwasweetie asked her to get into this position specifically, Iwasweetie spoke up and answered her question before she could voice it.

“Okay, and the final phase-” she leaned back so that she was laying against Kazuaki, who quickly wrapped his arms around her, one hand still gripping her hip and the other fondling her and pinching her nipple. Then Iwasweetie gave Shuu a big grin and spread her legs, showing off her needy pussy. “I think I need some attention here, hon. Since you’re right there, do you mind giving me a hand?” She giggled. “Or your mouth, rather.”

_Oh._ That made sense. Shuu didn’t need to be asked twice, so she bent down so she was resting on her elbows and set to work. Kazuaki continued thrusting, causing Iwasweetie’s hips to move, and Shuu herself was finding it hard to keep still with how hard Hitori had started going at it. So it was difficult to do anything more intricate than just getting her tongue all over whatever part of Iwasweetie she could get to at any given moment.

That seemed to do the trick though, based on how favorably Iwasweetie seemed to be reacting. She was practically screaming, and before Shuu knew it, her hair was being grabbed as Iwasweetie shoved her against her cunt. “Yeah! Yeah! Get in there! Oh, you’re so good! _Yes!”_

Luckily, Shuu found the hairpulling to be a major turn-on, and she was quickly getting back to the state she had been in earlier of getting lost in the pleasure. Her mouth on Iwasweetie’s perfect pussy, Hitori’s perfect cock filling her up, she wasn’t directly interacting with Kazuaki but she was sure he was doing great too-

A sudden flash of self-awareness hit her. She took stock of everything that was going on and really _realized_ what position she had found herself in. She went still, leaning back from Iwasweetie’s pussy enough to mutter under her breath, “I feel like I’m going crazy.”

Iwasweetie had caught that, and chuckled breathlessly. “Why?”

Shuu looked up and made eye contact with her, face blank with shock at her revelation. “Because I’m getting fucked while eating my own pussy.”

That made Iwasweetie laugh again. “And isn’t it great?”

Shuu thought about it for a moment and decided that… Yeah. It was. So she went right back to it, sucking and licking wherever she could. She could barely even think with Hitori fucking her brains out, and frankly, she didn’t need to.

The only other thing hindering Shuu’s pussyeating was the cries and gasps and moans Hitori was pushing out of her as she was rutted, but she didn’t let that stop her either, nuzzling into Iwasweetie’s wet cunt and putting her all into it.

She could feel a heat building up inside her, starting in her hips and spreading through her body, filling her up until it overtook her completely. She was only faintly aware of how Hitori’s thrusts had become uneven and desperate and guessed that he was close.

Before she could get too distracted by her own orgasm, however, she felt Iwasweetie begin to quiver and tense up. Knowing she was close too, Shuu ate her out even more fiercely, attacking her clit with her lips and tongue. It only took a few more moments for Iwasweetie to soak Shuu’s face with her love honey with a loud cry. Shuu lipped her lips, enjoying Iwasweetie’s taste.

Shuu panted as she felt the build-up inside of her intensifying, quickly approaching orgasm. With a few final thrusts from Hitori, she finally made it over the peak and arched her back, screaming as her orgasm tore its way through her. Her muscles clenched around Hitori’s shaft, and she bit her lip as she felt Hitori fill her with his cum.

Finally spent, she collapsed onto the bed, getting her breath back. She felt like jelly, and from how still everyone else was too, she figured they felt the same. Presumably, Kazuaki had cum inside Iwasweetie at some point. Shuu made a mental note to get her ass filled by him at some point in the near future too.

Once everyone had a minute to recover, they started getting themselves into position to cuddle. Shuu used the last of her strength to drag herself up to the top of the bed with them, ending up between Iwasweetie and Kazuaki. The bed was only barely wide enough for them all, but it wasn’t an issue with how close they were snuggling.

They all basked in the afterglow together, enjoying each other’s comfort, no sound but their soft breaths. Shuu was so tired and relaxed that she was fully prepared to fall asleep right there, and it seemed like she wasn’t the only one. It didn’t appear as if any of them wanted to be moving anytime soon.

“Thanks for coming, guys,” Iwasweetie murmured. Then she snorted. “In more ways than one, huh?”

“Thanks for inviting us,” Kazuaki replied. “It was a lot of fun.”

“Yeah, we definitely need to do this again soon,” Hitori said.

Iwasweetie gave Shuu a peck on the cheek. “And thanks for joining us.”

Shuu blushed, too tired and flustered to figure out how to respond. “Mhm…”

“I love you guys!” Iwasweetie said, and the sentiment was quickly repeated by both Kazuaki and Hitori.

Shuu was usually too reserved to give out ‘I love you’s easily, but considering everything that had just happened, she couldn't bring herself to hold back. “I love you all too,” she said quietly.

That was followed by “aww”s all around and even more cuddling. And hey, Shuu wasn’t about to complain.

They all soon fell asleep, everyone feeling more relaxed and serene than they had in awhile, enjoying post-sex bliss and each other’s warmth. As Shuu drifted out of consciousness, she decided this was definitely something they needed to make a habit of.

**Author's Note:**

> if you got the reference towards the end, i want you to know that Yes, that is the Entire Reason this fic exists. all of it was specifically to make that moment happen (and also bc it was hot)
> 
> whether you got it or not, i hope you enjoyed this anyway.. if you really sat thru this incredibly self-indulgent fic then i really just gotta thank you from the bottom of my heart
> 
> bless the shussy (shuu pussy)


End file.
